1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a three-phase, buried, high-voltage electrical line furnished with screen-break junctions. Such lines consist of three phase-conducting cables of which each comprises a succession of cable portions connected together by screen-break junctions. Specifically, each cable portion comprises a central conductor surrounded over the whole of its length by a metal screen, and the screens of two successive cable portions are unconnected within this type of junction in order notably to reduce the residual currents flowing in said screens due to the flow of the electrical current in the phase-conducting cables. The invention relates to a high-voltage electrical connection furnished with enhanced screen-break junctions.
2. Description of Related Art
For the rest of the description, the expressions “screen-break junction” and “screen-disconnect junction” are equivalent.
Screen-break junctions exist and have already been patented. It is possible, for example, to cite U.S. Pat. No. 3,363,049 which relates to a screen-break junction involving a coaxial linking cable of which the inner conductor is connected to a screen of one cable portion and of which the outer conductor is connected so a screen of the other cable portion. This patent describes a single type of screen-disconnect junction using a coaxial linking cable.
Three-phase, buried, high-voltage electrical lines consist of phase-conducting cables each formed by succession of cable portions placed end-to-end by means of screen-break junctions. These screen-break junctions may be of different types along said cables depending on the requirements encountered relating to the discharging of residual currents. It may be complicated and costly to have to develop and machine screen-break cable junctions having their own structural, functional and dimensional specific features.